Dougie O'Connell
Dougie O'Connell is a minor character in South Park: The Stick of Truth and a mini-boss in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. For Dougie's role in ''South Park: Phone Destroyer'', see Barrel Dougie, Powerfist Dougie, Prophet Dougie and Dwarf Engineer Dougie. Appearance Dougie wears a brown sweater with an image of a bug, blue pants and a pair of black-rimmed glasses. He also has red hair and freckles. As General Disarray, he wears tin foil glasses and a tin foil armor with his initials "GD". Role ''South Park: The Stick of Truth'' Dougie has no major role in the story. After The New Kid visits Kupa Keep, he will meet him outside of Butters' House. When the New Kid talks to Dougie, he tells him that the Grand Wizard won't let him play the game because he's too ginger, but Butters lets him be his squire on the slide. He will then friend him on Facebook. When The New Kid enters Professor Chaos lair at U-Stor-It, he will find Dougie as General Disarray and will friend him after he talks to him. South Park: The Fractured But Whole In this game Dougie goes by his villian alter-ego, General Disarray and plays a more significant role. He acts as the second-in-command to Professor Chaos, conducting his plan to encase the whole town in "lava". He is then seen inside a warehouse of U-Stor-It, controlling the "lava" inventory. However, he is then defeated by The New Kid, placing a dent in Professor Chaos' plan. After Professor Chaos has been defeated and detained, Dougie then makes a post into Coonstagram, stating that he is retiring his evil alter-ego. He is then seen inside the garage of Butters' House, in his original outfit playing with a toy dinosaur. A selfie can be taken with him after Professor Chaos has been unlocked as a Combat Buddy first. Prominence South Park: The Fractured But Whole The Hundred Hands of Chaos Is the second-in command of the Chaos Kids. Appears as a mini-boss and tries to stop Coon and Friends and Toolshed from reaching Professor Chaos. The Chaos Gambit Makes a Coonstagram post in which he states that he is retiring from from being a villian. Danger Deck A holographic version of General Disarray appears as the main enemy of the Disarray Unfolded Challenge of the Danger Deck. Quotes For the complete collection of Dougie's quotes as General Disarray, refer to the page General Disarray/Quotes Trivia *Dougie is the only character in South Park: The Stick of Truth that can be friended twice. Once as a regular friend request, and another for his General Disarray friend request. Gallery South Park: The Stick of Truth General Disarry facebook profile.png|General Disarray's friend icon South Park: The Fractured But Whole 20180417205119_1.jpg|In-game splash image of General Disarray 20180417205115_1.jpg|General Disarray controlling the "lava" inventory inside U-Stor-It. 20180224175740_2.jpg|General Disarray being detained by Mosquito and Captain Diabetes after being defeated. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Gingers Category:Friendable Characters Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Male characters Category:Non-Quest characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Stick of Truth Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coonstagram Followers Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer